Drakken's Grand new Henchman
by darklordfury
Summary: A story about Drakken sending Shego to break free a prisoner who he could use as a henchman.Rated T to be safe for later on....


Drakken's Grand new "Henchman"

Chapter 1- Attack on Secret Prison

By

darklordfury

Discliamer-All in favor of darklordfury owning kim possible raise your hands, only darklordfury rasies his hand, All in favor of darklordfury not owning kim possible rase your hands , everyone else in the world rasies their hands

Darklordfury -Aww man I lost again

Now on with the show...

* * *

**Somewhere under the Atlantic Ocean , Drakkens under water lair**

Drakken sitting at his computer working on something while shego is sitting in a chair reading whatever magizine she reads.

Drakken-Shego come here

Shego-What is it now Dr.D

Drakken- I need you to break in a Secret government ...

Shego then cut him off

Shego-I know break in a secret government facility steal something then you lose to Kim Possible cant you think of something new every once in a while

Drakken- Shego you must not interupt me, now where was I

Shego- Secret Government

Drakken- Oh, I need you to break in a Secret Government Maxium lockdown _Prison_

Shego- Did you say prison

Drakken- Yes I need you to steal a "who" not a "what"

Shego-So who do I break out

Drakken- Come now shego their is only one Prisoner there

Shego- Why would the government make a secret prison to hold _1 person_

Drakken- He has a really strong power, Now no more Questions

Shego- One more where do I go_ genius_

Drakken- Nevada

Shego then leaves Drakken starts laughing

Drakken-Lets see Kim Possible stop this

* * *

**Some where over Maximum Lockdown Prison , Nevada**

A small green jet blazes through the sky then a certain jumpsuit clad woman leaps out and hovers down wth a jet pack to ground level then discards the jst pack. She then runs to the out side of the chain link fence spotting 3 machine gun turrets 2 tanks and 10 SMG weilding soilders at the gate

Shego then thought _so the army is gaurding the prison this prisoner must be strong_

Soilder- Hey someone is at the fence

Every gun and soilder outside the building begins to fire in her direction she dodges them with a series of flips which take her over the fence. Then the cannons of the 2 tanks at the gate fire she catches the projectiles and sends them back with plasma leaving ruin to the front guns most of the soilders and a gaping hole where the gate was.

She then started running down the hallway which had lots of chrome for a prison then the alarm sounded incredibly late

Alarm-INTRUDER ALERT ALL FORCES IN SECTOR B TO EAST WING

Then some robots and FBI came through the door where shego was headed to

Shego then thought _FBI and robots to what makes this person so special_

The robot's where quickly burned to ash by plasma before they could do anything then the FBI agents pulled out there hand guns and started to shoot shego dodged the bullets then shot plasma above them causeing the ceiling to cave in above the FBI agents.

Shego then jumped over the pile of rubble to make it to the Sector A elevelvator

When she arived there the incridibly late alarm sounded

Alarm- WHERE ARE ALL OF OUR FORCES SECTOR A HAS BEEN BREACHED ALL FORCES DEFEND THE AREA

Several men wear blue sumpsuits approached the door to the prisoners cell

Shego then thought at that _point God Global Justice this better qulifiy as disaster pay_

GJ Sergent William- Surrender shego this is the end of the line

Shego- Well I got past robots the FBI and the US army so you shouldn't be a problem

GJ Sergent William-Use imbolization beams bring her in alive Dr.Director wll be shure to give us promotions if she is captured

Shego then dodged the orange colored lasers untill one hit her in the leg

Shego's thoughts_ Dam it my leg won't move I guess ill just waste then then_

Shego's entire body then glowed green with plasma then a shock wave of plasma instantly disentigrated the agents leaving only William who was slammed into the wall because he was farther back.

GJ Sergent William-Sence when can you do that

Shego- I can, I just chose not to because after that I cant use my powers for 10 minutes

GJ Sergent William -10 minutes

Willaim then reched for his laser but to his horror he found it broken

_must have busted when hit I the wall_ he thought

Shego- Whats wrong Agent is your laser broken

GJ Sergent William- Dam you, when I get up you will be sorry

William then tried to get up but yet again to his horror his legs wouldn't move

_Laser must have fired on me before it broke when I hit the wall _

Shego-Well seeing as you cant do anything I will go in and free the prisoner

Shego then limped over to the door untill the keypad popped out

Computer voice- Imput password now

Shego- So Agent what is the password

GJ Sergent William- My name is william and I will not tell you

Shego- So you wont mind if I break your arm then william

Shego then limped over to william and started to twist his arm not enough to damage it severly but enough to cause as much pain as possible

GJ Sergent William-AHHHHHH the password is Cerberus

Shego-Now that wasn't so hard now was it

GJ Sergent William-I told you, now let go of my arm

Shego-No I want to know one more thing how long dose the imbolization last

GJ Sergent William-20 minutes

Shego-Thats all I need to know thank you for being so helpful

Shego then limped over to the keypad and typed the password Cerberus and the door clicked open...

* * *

Notes from fury 

Well that was the first chapter so what do you want me to do next do like it or do you want me to crumple it up and throw it out a 30 stroy window its up to you so review.I do not know why I did write the senreo the way I did so dont ask if I had a less random brain I could think of a reason so anyway if the story continues or gets thrown out a window its up to you.

William- Leave the most terrible review in history that right there sucked

Darklordfury-William what are you complaining about

William-I had the worst bad luck possible up there

Darklordfury-So I couldn't make you win that would end the story

William-Not it wouldn't have you could write a new story the william got promoted story

Darklordfury-No that would be stupied

William-Your stupied the laser broke and hit me 2 secounds before it broke that makes no sense

Darklordfury-What part of random brain do you not understand

I was planning to realease the next chapter right away but arguing with william will take a while...


End file.
